Chasing Pavements
by Inevitable.Alex.Vause
Summary: I thought I had it all. Straight A's since kindergarten, the Quarterback as my boyfriend, an amazing voice, and the fact that I am captain of the Glee club. I started at the bottom of the social ladder when I entered McKinley High School three years ago, now here I am Senior Year and everything seemed like it was falling into place…until about a few hours ago. I don't own Glee
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I thought I had it all.

Straight A's since kindergarten, the Quarterback as my boyfriend, an amazing voice, and the fact that I am captain of the Glee club. I started at the bottom of the social ladder when I entered McKinley High School three years ago, now here I am Senior Year and everything seemed like it was falling into place…until about a few hours ago.

It was at the end of Glee, and of course I wanted to stay late, I always do. I was sitting at the piano running through some chords for a new song that I wrote. I am hoping that we can showcase it at Nationals this year. I have been working on this song for a few days now and I finally got it perfected enough to put some music to it. I am absolutely in love with the lyrics for this song. It expresses everything that I feel about the love of my life…Finn. I could not be happier at this moment. I feel like I am on top of the world, and I wanted to write this song as a kind of thank you to him.

As I started to sing I heard someone walk in. I didn't pay any attention to the who though. I usually try to drown out the antics of the rest of the Glee club anyway. They are just a bunch of self absorbent gossipers that have nothing better to do than come up with some kind of quip as to why Finn and I shouldn't be together, or why I should join the midget circus instead of trying to be on Broadway. Those things use to bother me, but not anymore, I know I am going places and they will still be here for me to come and visit and tell my amazing stories to.

I know that sounds cruel, but I have the ambition and I won't let anyone take that away. So I pay no attention to the foot steps behind me and the sound of the person taking deep breaths, I just sing my heart out and glide my fingers across that piano with delicate perfection. I pay no attention to the person that is coming closer and starting to raise the tiny blonde hairs on my arms because I am to into the music, and frankly they just don't matter to me right now.

My original song comes to an end and I draw out the last few chords to add a little bit more emotion. I really think that Finn will enjoy this song…at least I hope that he will. I just want to tell him that he means more to me than anyone in this world. I want him to know that he has brought me out of my darkest times and in turn has brought so much light into my life. I want him to know that even though we might not be headed the same direction next year, home to me will always be where he is. I think this song states all of that, and I can't wait to showcase this for him tonight when we go on our Friday date.

"Sounds good Berry." I jump at the sound of her voice. I was so fixated on the music, that I almost forgot that someone else was in here with me.

I spin around on the bench and there she is. Santana Lopez. Three years ago I would probably have been put back or even a bit afraid of the fact that Santana HBIC Lopez and I were in the same room alone, but not anymore. We have actually gotten to a point where the two of us can be in the same room together without wanting to claw each other's eyes out. We have actual conversations now.

It happened a couple of weeks ago when Finn outed her to the whole school. I was so upset with him for using her sexuality against her. Santana found out that the sizeable mark on Finn's cheek came from me and she thanked me for sticking up for her. I have to admit, it almost was the end of Finchel as they call us but after a long talk and a sincere apology to Santana, we got back on track. She has been my friend ever since. She said that she couldn't possibly make fun and be horrible to someone that would put everything on the line for her…I just told her what I would tell any of my friends…that's just what I would do. The smile she gave me after that sticks in my mind. I have never seen her smile like that before. It was beautiful and so sincere. A side of Santana that I have never seen before.

"Thanks Santana, I wrote it for Finn." Her face visibly faltered, but she seemed to quickly regain the smile that was on her face just a couple of seconds before.

"It's really a great song and I am sure that is the big oaf understands the words that he will find it perfect." I smile big, because I think that is probably the nicest thing she has ever said to me. We both go silent for a moment.

"Well Santana, I better go, I am supposed to meet Finn after school." She looks down at her feet. I can tell that something is going on with her. I feel like she needs to tell me something and she just can't quite get up the courage to tell me.

"Santana are you okay?" I ask and she looks up at me. She gives me a small smile and steps closer.

"Yeah Rachel, I'm fine, I just really liked your song." I thank her again and turn to grab my backpack off of the floor. I shake off the fact that I am pretty sure I just heard her call me Rachel, which I don't believe has ever been uttered from her mouth before.

When I turn back around Santana was fiddling with her fingers and sitting in one of the chairs in the front row. I know something is up with her. She wouldn't be hanging out in the Glee room with me.

I set my backpack down again and make my way over to sit next to her. I am pretty sure I just saw a tear escape down her cheek but I want to live another day so I will not ask her about that…instead I try to just get straight to the point.

"Santana, I know that something is wrong with you. Judging by the leaning nature of your posture and the fact that you are moving your hands in a nervous type motion, I would have to say that you probably have something to say to me or to someone else and you just don't know how to say it, or you are merely embarrassed by whatever it is that is on your mind." She looks at me a little surprised.

"Whoa Rach, take a breath there. I wouldn't want you to endure a death by forgetting to exhale." We both chuckle a bit and I start to see her try to relax.

I scoot in closer to her and nudge her forearm with my elbow.

"You need to talk to someone Santana, and whereas I may not be your ideal choice for a listener, I am here now and I am offering my services."

She takes a deep breath and lowers her head again.

"Santana, I won't tell anyone." I try to reassure her but that just seems to make her a little more anxious.

When I am about to say something else she takes another deep breath and starts to speak.

"Have you ever been so set on the fact that your life was supposed to go on one particular path but then one day you get hit by this freight train so to speak and you just become so confused and screwed up?"

"Santana, just because you don't know what you want to do after high school doesn't mean…" She cuts me off.

"No it's not like that at all Rachel." She turns to me and slides in closer.

"I mean have you ever felt a certain way about someone for so long and then one day something hits you and all of your feelings go out the window and then all of the new feelings come into play."

"Santana I think I understand what you are trying to say." I hold out my hand for hers and she doesn't pull away…she takes them both…her hands are so soft. I continue with what I was saying.

"I know that Brittany is with Artie right now Santana, but if your feelings are still that strongly for her than you need to tell her." She shakes her head and I can tell that she is starting to get frustrated.

I must have given her a pretty confused look because she gives me another small smile and then grips my hands a little harder.

"Rachel, there is something I need to tell you but I just can't…it's too hard so instead I want to know if it is okay if I show you." Hmmm, I am pretty sure this is the part where she pulls some kind of boa constrictor out of her backpack and then tells me that is I can get out of it deadly grip then we can REALLY be friends.

I am not too sure I like where this is going. I know Santana and her antics, but something seems to really be eating at her and I know that she needs to get whatever this is out.

"Okay Santana, I will agree to this on one condition." She nods slightly.

"Don't break my nose." We both chuckle again.

"Rachel will you please close your eyes." I do as she asks with a little bit of hesitance.

"I won't hurt you…I promise." I nod my head and keep my eyes shut. I feel her let go of my hands and place hers on my shoulder.

What I felt next threw me off guard, and sent all of my senses into overdrive. I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. I say still and calm as Santana's soft full lips met mine. Everything in me was telling me to pull away, but still I didn't. Instead I moved my arms to wrap around Santana's waist so that I could actually feel her closer to me.

She smelled like coconut and strawberries. Two of my favorite smells. It was intoxicating.

She kissed me with such tenderness and care and I just couldn't stop. I darted my tongue out to swipe along her bottom lip as I pulled away slightly. She did the same but instead of going in for another kiss, she nipped my lip which elicited a low moan from within me.

We were both startled by the tone of my phone going off. The familiar tune that played when a certain person was trying to get ahold of me.

That's when I realized.

"Santana, I'm sorry I have to go." I quickly grab my stuff and start to run out of the Glee room.

I paid no attention to the small voice calling out my name to stop and come back…I just kept going. I paid equally no attention to the voice that sounded strangled from tears when she yelled out that she was sorry. I just kept running.

I didn't stop. I picked up my speed as I was trying to get out of the parking lot and away from the school all together. I had to, I couldn't be there any longer. I needed to get to somewhere that felt secure. I needed to be somewhere that I could think…

Oh My God. Finn.

I just kissed Santana and I am still dating Finn. I can't even think right now. Instead I just take my phone out really quick and shoot the person that is supposed to be the love of my life a text about how I am not feeling good and that I am going to just go to bed. I feel bad for lying but I just can't face him right now. I just need to be alone and figure all of this out.

My brain is on overdrive right now and my heart is beating so fast…why did I do it?

Why did I let Santana kiss me?

Why did I kiss Santana?

More importantly, why did I like it?

**Author Notes.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the start of this story.**

**I am thinking maybe a multichapter…what do you all think?**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't stopped running. I am pretty sure that I am nearing marathon type miles at this point by now. I am nearing the sign that reads "Leaving Lima". Wow, I didn't realize that I had ran quite that far. That's at least a good 6 miles from the high school.

I try to think of the running. I look at my feet and watch their pace and then look back up. The sign is now behind me. I am drenched in sweat but I am not ready to stop. I know that I should though. I can't run from this, although I don't know what this is. Actually when I really think about it, I am not all that sure why I started running, or why I yet to stop.

Santana runs through my mind. Then I remember why my feet are still keeping pace with the changing pavement. She kissed me. Her soft lips touched mine and it was such a wonderful feeling. It was perfect, the way our lips moved together. Even the way they were perfectly aligned. Oh my Barbra, what am I saying? I try to shake the image of Santana's lips on mine out of my heard. I chant internally about how I am dating Finn and try to replace the image of Santana's lips with his. I have to admit though, none of the kisses with Finn were even close to as good as the one kiss with Santana.

My feet are starting to hurt. I have to stop running. I slow down and run to the side where there is a grassy hill and I can sit down and take a breath before I make the journey back home. I lay my head down and look up at the sky. I say a silent thank you for the fact that it is not raining. I take out my phone and unlock it. There is a text from Finn.

_**No prob hav a good nite see u at school tomorrow**_

It is so annoying to me that he uses such improper grammar, even when he texts me. I decide not to reply and I close it out, only to find another text message. This one is from a number that I am not familiar with.

_**Im sorry **____** I just wanted u 2 no how I feel**_

This has got to be from Santana. I feel so bad for running away from her the way I did, even after she was calling my name. I am never one to leave anyone like that. I am not sure what got in to me. I decide that I am not going to leave her hanging. I write her out a quick text and save her number in my phone. I decide not to ask her how she retrieved my phone number.

_**No need to be sorry **_____

As I start to put my phone away I hear it go off again. This time it is Santana's name that lights up the screen. I open the text up so that I am able to read it.

_**Im not good at this kinds of stuffs but can we talk alone**_

My heart starts to pound a little bit at the mere mention of Santana wanting to be alone with me. I don't know why I am reacting this way. It is just a friend wanting to have a conversation with another friend…right? I write out another text before I get up off of the grass and start walking towards home.

_**Sure, when and where?**_

I know that running will get me there faster, and I am sure that I have more than enough energy to do it but I just need a little time to just think for a little while. I need to figure out why I am having these strange reactions just to the fact that Santana is texting me or for the fact that Santana wants to be in the same room with me. What is my problem? I am deeply in love with Finn…or so I think I am.

I have never questioned my love for Finn. Even throughout the whole "inns" scandal or even throughout the whole babygate thing, as Santana so thoughtfully called it. I always stood by him. I just always knew that he was the one for me.

Until now.

I can't lie to myself. I enjoyed that kiss from Santana. I loved the way she felt pressed up against me and the feeling of breath on my skin. It was intoxicating and it just felt right. She left me breathless, something that Finn has never done. I know that it is not fair to compare the two. They are both so different, not only in the obvious way but also in their personalities and just about everything else. I love Finn. I am not sure why I am trying to reassure myself of that. I shouldn't have to.

There is so much going through my mind right now as I pull my phone out again to finally respond back to Santana.

_**I am just pass the "Leaving Lima" sign. Can you pick me up and we can talk now?  
**_

She must have her phone in her hands or at least sitting right beside her, because it takes her no time at all again to reply.

_**OMW**_

A simple three letters that sent my body into an emotional mess for lack of a better term. What is she going to say to me? What am I going to say to her? I have to just do what I would do in any situation. I have to tell the truth, no matter who it hurts.

I walked for another 10 minutes before I saw the taillights of her black BMW convertible pull up with the top down and all. I could see her beautiful raven hair blowing in the wind as she pulled up right next to me. I could tell by the way that she looked at me and by the small smile on her face that she was really nervous, and I am sure that she could see that my nerves were peeking as well.

She pulled over to the side of the road a bit and then got out of the car. She walked over to where there was a small clearing and sat down. I kicked a couple of rocks around before I got the nerves to go and sit next to her. I left a little space between us but I felt her visibly scoot in closer, which I didn't mind at all.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you or to make you run away the way that you did." She sounds so small.

I turn towards her and she does the same. The space between us has now become much smaller, but oddly enough it is more comfortable this way.

"Santana, you didn't hurt me and I am sorry that I ran the way I did. I just didn't know what to do. I was just so confused and all I could think about is…" I stop myself.

"What Rachel?" She reaches out and puts her hand on my knee and squeezes it gently. I take a deep breath. I won't lie, I have to tell the truth.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I am with Finn, but that…" I stop again.

"Rachel, I know that I have been so horrible to you in the past. I know I have been such a bitch and there is nothing that I can ever do to take any of that back." I can see tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Santana I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I li…I liked the wa…way that you kissed me." Her eyes go wide.

We both go quiet for what seemed like minutes, but I am sure was only a few seconds. I can hear that we are both just trying to regulate out breathing and I am willing to bet that her heart is probably beating just as fast as mine is.

"Santana, I am with Finn." I blurt it out. I didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it did, but I had to state that fact. She nods and her face falls.

"I know Rachel. I just need you to know all of this. Even if it gets me nowhere, I need you to know how I feel. I can't keep drowning in all of these emotions the way that I do. I have to get them out." I don't say anything I just reach my hand out for her and tangle our fingers together to give her some reassurance.

"I thought that I hated you. I know how bad that sounds but its true. You would come to school in your argyle get ups and animal sweaters and even though I thought you looked pretty cute, I would use it against you. I hid behind my feelings, because I didn't want anyone to know that I was gay. Wow…I still have a hard time saying the word." I tighten my grip on her hand and she continues.

"I got scared. I would be nice to you a couple of days and then people would question it or make fun of me…joking around with my affections for you. I couldn't let that happen. So I got worse. The insults came two or three at a time and then." She lowers her head in her hands and starts to silently shed tears.

"Santana it's okay. Please tell me." She looks up at me. I can see the hurt and what seems to be embarrassment.

"Then Finn outted me and I didn't know what to do. That whole campaign video came out and I just knew that people would start to talk and eventually it would make it around to the whole school. I went home and told my parents right away. They weren't even a bit surprised, which was strange to me but I just went with it. I told my Abuela that same night as well and she kicked me out and told me not to come back. It hurt Rachel." She starts to cry harder. I untangle our fingers and slide in closer to her so that I can hold her close to me.

"I'm right here Santana. I've got you." I whisper as I kiss the top of her head. I can feel the goose bumps that are forming on her bare shoulders after my show of affection. She straightens up and then wipes her tears from her face.

"I never wanted to hurt you Rachel. I just couldn't hold any of this in anymore. It was all just eating me up inside. The whole relationship thing with Brittany was just an experimentation, for both of us. She knew it, I knew it. She convinced me that I needed to go after the true object of my affection." She lifts her head and looks into my eyes.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you, or to make you feel uncomfortable in any way Rachel…I just wanted you to…" I cut her off.

It is me this time…me that is pulling her closer to me. Me that is searching for an answer to my question. Me that is pressing my lips to hers, searching for any reason in the world that could possibly be important enough to stop us.

But there isn't one.

Our lips and tongues move among each other's exploring and tasting every inch of the skin that is within the vicinity. She pulls away just enough to nip at my bottom lip, but then kisses me back, this time with reckless abandon. I slip my hands around her neck and tangle my fingers in her hair to pull her closer to me. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I don't want to stop. I know that Santana doesn't either if the low moan that escapes her mouth has anything to say about it.

We both continue on, nipping and tasting and letting our raw emotions take charge. Her hands slip around my waist, and I can't help but remember how much I enjoyed her being pressed against me. The first time was new and exciting…this time it's somewhat familiar and comforting.

We are both startled when my phone goes off. I pull away and just sit quietly for a bit, before pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"It's probably Finn. You should get that." Santana says, and I can tell that she is a little hurt.

I look over at her and then back at my phone. She was right.

_**Haven't heard from u today u okay**_

I look up to see Santana getting up from her spot and wiping the loose grass from her clothes. She starts to pace slowly and then starts to walk towards her car. When she looks back at me I see something in her eyes. Something that's really hard to explain, but yet is a look I have seen before. It's the same look that I imagine that I give Finn when he walks into a room or when he is close to me…or maybe it's the look I use to give to him.

I feel like things are changing within me. Maybe the kiss from Santana led me to this revelation, or maybe it has been here for a while. Either way I have to do something about it. I walk towards Santana's car and get in on the passenger's side. I send Finn a text before as we head back towards town so she can take me home.

I stare at my phone again as I read the last text that I sent to Finn.

_**We need to talk, tomorrow my place?**_

Looks like tomorrow may be another day of chasing pavements.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**I hope that you are all enjoying this story. **_

_**Please review and give any suggestions that you think may make it better.**_

_**Thanks you all for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot. **_


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back to my house was silent. Santana and I just stared out at the road ahead of us. I caught her look over at me a couple of times but when I went to try to meet her gaze, she turned back quickly. She laid her heart out on the line for me. She was more open than I had ever thought that Santana Lopez could be. She hates feelings and even worse…talking about them. But yet with me, she put herself out there and came clean.

I know what I need to do. I need to tell Finn that I kissed her, not once but twice. I need to tell him that I think that my heart might be changing. How do I tell someone that I have loved for years that all it took was a kiss to realize that he wasn't the one at all? I don't want to face the hurt that may come of this…but I will. I owe him the truth…no matter what that truth may be.

I have been thinking throughout the ride home. I didn't realize that we have probably been parked in my driveway for the past five minutes at least. Santana is gripping her steering wheel hard enough to turn her knuckles a tinge of white. I know she is nervous, and maybe even a little embarrassed by all of the things that she revealed to me. She shouldn't be though.

"Santana?" She looks over at me with a sort of worry on her face.

"Yeah." Her voice sounds so small. It is not radiating the confidence that I have always known her to have.

"I'm going to tell Finn. I'm going to tell him that we kissed." Her eyes go wide.

"O…okay." She stutters.

"I don't believe in hiding things. I just think I need to be honest with him and tell him where we stand." She locks eyes with me.

"We."

"Me and Finn, Santana." She turns away from me. I catch a glimpse of what looks like hurt on her face.

"You should probably go Rachel." She says it so quiet that I had to strain in order to hear her.

I nodded and then proceeded to open my door. When I reached for the handle I was pulled back.

"Rachel wait, just let me say this okay." I nod.

"I know that I am not what some would consider girlfriend materiel, or even friend materiel for all that goes, but I can try. I know that I could do my best to do right by you after all of the horrible things I have done for you. Rachel…what I'm really trying to say is…I know that I could love you right…if you give me a chance. I know I am not much but…" I cut her off.

"Santana, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are a wonderful person and a great friend. Look at everything that you have done for Brittany. You protect her, and that says something. As for the way you have treated me, that is already forgiven."

I bypass the rest of what she says, because I really just want to think about everything that is going on. I can tell that she is allowing me to do this because she just gives me a small smile, a small kiss on the hand and then allows me to exit her car.

As soon as I make it in my house and get cleaned up and changed, I send Finn a quick text. He responds immediately that he will be at my house in less than 10 minutes.

In exactly that amount of time, I run down the stairs when I hear the doorbell ring. I thought my nerves would get the best of me when I made my way there…but surprisingly, I'm not. I open the door and there he is, big goofy smile and all. That same smile that used to make my heart race, but right now it's not.

"Hi Finn." He steps in and puts his arms around me. When he tries to pull me in for a kiss I stop him.

"We really need to talk." He maintains his smile.

"Okay, do you want to talk over dinner?"

"No, I already ate, how about we go and sit on the couch." He closes the door behind him and then grabs my hand as we walk over to the couch together.

He sits down and pats his lap for me to sit on it, but I act like I didn't notice that and I sit next to him. He gives me a confused look but then visibly shakes it off.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Still no nerves, what the hell is wrong with me. I look at him.

"This isn't easy for me to say to you because we have been through so much and the last thing that I ever want to do is hurt you." His eyes widen and his mouth slightly opens. He doesn't say anything though, so I continue on.

"I kissed Santana." He stares at me for a moment and then shakes his head laughing.

"Rachel, you have never been one to come up with the funniest of jokes, but that one my dear was pretty damn hilarious." He tries to pull me in for a hug, but I push him away as gently as I can.

"Finn, it's not a joke. I just want to be honest with you, so I am telling you the truth. Today after school when I was in the choir room, Santana and I kissed, then before she brought me home we kiss….."He cuts me off.

"Wait, you're not joking?" He stands quickly and starts pacing. I can tell he is so angry. He kicks my couch as hard as he can and then turns back to me and grabs my shoulders. He is holding on to me tightly.

"Finn, you are hurting me." He doesn't loosen his grip.

"You mean to tell me that you willingly kissed that lesbian bitch." My blood pressure starts to boil at his words.

"Finn, don't talk about Santana that way…she's not." He cuts me off again…this time holding me tighter. I gasp at the tightness.

"Oh, so now you are defending Satan, after all she has done to you?"

"She's different Finn, she is not like that." I angrily say as I get out of the grasp of his hands. I rub my arms. They are so sore. I am pretty sure there will probably be some sizeable bruises in the morning.

"So what now Rachel, you kissed her, so are you in love with her now?" He is yelling at me. I have never seen this side of him before.

"I don't know Finn, I don't know if I am in love with her yet."

"Yet." He steps up closer to me. He towers over my small frame, and I have to admit I am scared at his demeanor right now, especially after he grabbed me the way that he did. I don't let that stop me from doing what I feel is right. I step back a couple of steps and look him in the eye.

"The reason why I asked you to come over here today is because I'm breaking up with you Finn." He looks at me dumbfounded and then…

WHACK!

I have to admit, out of all of the angry tirades that I have seen Finn throw, I never ever thought that he would ever lash out at me…no matter what I told him. I grab my left cheek in an effort to calm the sting that Finn's open hand just caused.

"Get out!" I yell at him. He starts to walk towards the door but then looks back right before he walks out of the door.

"I hope you are fucking happy with yourself Rachel. I hope you and that bitch live miserably ever after…because you both deserve each other." With that he slams the door and I step back until the front of the couch hits the back of my knees. I fall to the sofa and just sit there.

My face is burning up. I am not sure if it is because I am angry about the way that Finn talked about Santana or if it is from the violent way he lashed out at me. After taking a deep breath I grab my phone from my back pocket. There is only one person that I want to talk to right now.

_I broke up with Finn. (R)_

It was less than a minute before I received a reply.

_I'm on my way (S)_

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Although the wince I made afterwards probably was so not worth the effort. I make my way to the bathroom to take a look at the damage on my body. I take off my sweatshirt and look at my shoulders they are pretty red, and I can already see the bruising starting. Next I look straight on at the mirror. My face is a deep red with a purplish tinge. I don't know how the hell I am going to explain this one.

I grab my makeup bag from under the counter. I know I will eventually have to explain, but right now I just want to forget about the way he acted. I didn't hear the door open or realize that as I was getting ready to apply my first coat I was being watched. I did however hear the gasp when I turned around after dropping my powder brush on the floor.

"What the fuck?"

I guess the explaining part will not be put on hold.

**Author Notes.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I am really trying to update more often, please bear with me. **

**Thanks for following**

**Please Review**

**P.S. I meant no disrespect to the late GREAT Cory Monteith in this chapter. I was never a fan of Finn so I rarely write him as a good guy. I did however, love Cory. To anyone that I may have offended…I am truly sorry. I would like to promise that it will never happen again, but I'm a writer…I will always piss someone off. **


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck?" I hear her gasp and then she gently grabs my arm to turn me all of the way so that I am now facing her. I knew when I called her that I should not have even tried to hide this with makeup. She ALWAYS finds out when something is going on with anyone…she is some kind of psychic or something.

I try to speak but I can't get any words to come out. It's not like I can tell her some lame excuse like "it's not what it looks like." Instead I just look right at her and try to gauge her reaction. It doesn't look good.

She brings her hand up to my cheek and rubs her thumb slightly over the reddened area. She doesn't apply any pressure but just having something touching the still sensitive area makes me wince in pain.

"Oh God Rachel, I'm so sorry." She quickly moves her hand away.

"It's okay." I tell her with a small smile.

That was the wrong thing to say.

"It's not okay Rachel. That fucking green giant put his hands on you."

"Santana, I didn't mean it like that…" She cuts me off and starts ranting in Spanish. I am not sure what she is saying but I am pretty sure there are plenty of expletives coming out of her mouth.

I decide to try to calm her down when she steps in closer to me. She is still screaming in Spanish when I slip my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. I then pushed up on my tip toes and placed my lips on hers. Her movements halted immediately, including her ranting. She took a deep breath and then placed her arms around mine. I wasn't thinking but I broke the kiss immediately when I gasped loudly, due to the soreness of my arms.

I knew that I had messed up. She backed up and then started to move my sleeves of my t-shirt off so that she could get a good look at why I reacted the way that I did. I could see from her reaction to what she was seeing that I probably had started to bruise already. After taking a look at the other and having pretty much the same look she slowly put my sleeves in place and then stepped back.

"Santana?" I said when she started to dig through the pocket of her jacket.

She didn't say anything. She just pulled out what I realized was her cell phone and then asked me to turn to the side. I did as she asked and then saw a flash as I am pretty sure she just took a picture.

"Will you please lift up your sleeve?" She looked defeated almost when she asked me to do this. I didn't protest anything. I lifted the left and waited for her to snap a picture, before I lifted my right sleeve and waited on her to do the same.

She then held her hand out for mine, which I took and we walked over to my couch. She sat down and then carefully pulled me down next to her.

"Are you going to report him?" She finally asked after a few minutes of us just sitting in silence.

I thought for a couple of minutes and then looked at her. She knew the answer somehow just from that. She lowered her head and shook it slightly and then looked back up at me.

"This WILL NOT happen again Rachel. I am telling you this right now." With that she grabbed her phone again and appeared to be texting someone. As curious as I was though, I didn't even ask. I just sat there with my hands in my lap.

"Okay, so here's the deal." Santana says when she puts her phone away.

"I am not leaving you alone tonight, so I you either run your tiny ass upstairs to grab yourself some clothes so you can stay at my house, or I will run home and grab some clothes and come back here. Your choice." She tried to look so official but I caught a glimpse of the playful smirk come across her face as I stood up and started to walk upstairs to grab my things.

After about 10 minutes I started to come back downstairs, but stopped just short of the last one when I heard Santana sound pretty serious on the phone.

"The fucking tree is going to pay for this."

I didn't let her know I was there, I just listened for a bit but that is the only part of the conversation that I could make out. Instead of eavesdropping any longer, I decided to make my presence known and I walked the rest of the way into the living room.

"Gots to go, see you tomorrow Fuckerman." She tucked her phone away and then smiled over at me.

"Ready to have your first lesbian experimental slumber party?" I am pretty sure that my face is beet red at this very moment.

"I'm just kidding, Rachel, I won't jump you I promise." She holds her hand out for mine and we walk out of the door.

When I turn to lock my house up, she leans over into my ear.

"Unless you want me to." I could not help the gasp that escaped from my mouth and I could tell that she heard it because she started to crack up right afterwards.

Author Notes.

This is the shortest chapter that you will get for this story. I will have the next one up either tonight or tomorrow.

Hope you are enjoying this saga so far.

Please Review

Next up….What does Santana have in store for Rachel…or even Finn?


	5. Chapter 5

The night at Santana's house was amazing. We didn't talk much about "the incident", we just ate popcorn and watched movies until it was time to go to bed.

"You can have my bed Rachel, I can sleep on the floor or in my recliner." She says as she pulls the blankets back and gestures for me to get inside.

"Santana, we can share your bed you know." I give her a small smile and scoot over so that she can get inside.

She looks at me with a playful smirk and raises her eyebrow before climbing inside. We laid in silence for a moment, just getting used to being next to each other. When I heard her sigh I turned to my side so that I was now facing her.

"You okay Santana?" I ask her and she turns towards me.

"I'm just really sorry for all of the mean dumb shit that I ever did to you. You never deserved any of it Rachel. I was such a bitch. I wish that I could take it all away." Her voice cracks towards the end of her sentence, and I could tell that she was getting really emotional.

I move to put my hand on her cheek softly.

"Santana, I have said this once and I will say this again. I mean it when I say that I have forgiven you. I was not always the nicest person to you either. There is no way of going back to fix things, but going forward we can make it the best that it has ever been." I smile at her and she returns it before leaning in to give me a little peck on the cheek.

It was a sweet gesture, but something about it stirred something inside of me. I gauged her reaction for a couple of seconds before sliding in closer to her. I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled our bodies closer together. She didn't protest, she just watched and let me do what I wanted to do.

When our bodies were perfectly melded together I started to pepper little kisses on her cheek, eventually getting to her beautiful full lips. When our lips met it was sweet and slow. I could taste the cherry chapstick that she had applied just before laying down next to me. It was sweet and a little bit tangy. I was a little surprised when I felt a little nip on my bottom lip. The gasp I made, had Santana chuckling a little bit, but she quickly gained her composure and continued what she was starting.

When her tongue made its way in my mouth, I thought I was going to end up in a pile of emotions on the floor. The way she makes me feel, is far beyond anything I have ever felt before. ,the way our tongues move in tandem with each other, exploring and tasting every inch of each other's mouth. I had to pull away when her tongue dove in deeper just to get some air, but I quickly recovered and it was me that initiated it this time. We stayed in this position, dancing with our lips for several minutes before we both pulled away and called it a night.

I laid in bed for a while, even after Santana fell asleep just wondering what she had in store for Finn tomorrow. I didn't want him to get hurt like he did to me. I don't believe that anyone deserves that sort of treatment. Whatever it is that she has in store, I am certain she won't be acting alone.

The alarm seemed to sound as soon as I fell asleep. Much to my surprise, when I turned over, Santana was already out of bed and getting ready. I could hear her humming in her closet as she sorted through her clothes for something to wear. I watched her for a moment before she turned around to smile.

"Good morning shorty." I yawn and then smile at her.

She steps out of her closet and then moves towards me and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asks as she sits down next to me on the bed.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for everything." She nods and then gets up to get ready. I follow soon behind her after stretching my body a bit.

About an hour later we both met downstairs, grabbed a quick bite to eat and then headed out to go to school.

"I'm really nervous." I didn't realize that I had stated that fact out loud until she moved one of her hands off of the stirring wheel and clutched mine that was currently sitting in my lap.

"I'll protect you." She states and somehow without a doubt, I believed her.

It only took us a couple of minutes before we were parking the car and getting out to go inside. When we went through the door we parted ways, but not before Santana put a stunner on the crowd in front of us and gave me a quick kiss in front of them.

"Meet me at your locker after 4th period." I nodded my head as I felt a rush of heat hit my face.

I am aware that it is probably because everyone is staring at me at the mere fact that THE Santana Lopez just kissed me, sweetly I might add, in front of all of them to see. I didn't pay too much attention to their leers or their off handed comments, I just stopped at my locker and grabbed a load of my things before making my way to my first period class. A class that I share with Finn…this may not be a good thing.

When I made it to the door of my English class, I took a deep breath before opening up the door to go inside. When I walked in all of the way and looked towards where Finn sits, I was stunned at what I was looking at. He was sporting fairly new matching black eyes and his lips were pretty swollen. I almost felt bad, because I don't ever believe that violence is the answer. All I could think of was what Santana told me…that she would protect me. I guess she kept her word, not that I believe I need PROTECTION from Finn.

When I walked closer, I did my best to ignore him. I was still very angry and saddened by the way things went down the night before, that I just wanted to get lost in my studies and not have to worry about anything else.

"Rachel." I heard him say my name quietly.

I looked back at him. He looked so lost. I still didn't say anything, even after he handed me a piece of paper and asked me to please read it. I kept my expression blank but then took it from him and opened it up.

_If I just say I am sorry I would be lying. I am much more than that. I am truly with everything that I have sorry. I should never have laid my hands on you. It is not anything that I ever believed that I would do. I never wanted to hurt you in any way. But I realize that I did and it is too late to try to take that back. I just hope you know that I did and still do really love you. With that said, I am prepared to let you go, because you deserve to be happy, with anyone that you choose is the right one for you. I know this all sounds sappy and so unlike me, I had to get some help from my mom. She always knows the right things to say. I won't stand in the way of you and Santana, if that is who you choose. However, I will not stand by if I see her hurt you. Think of it as my way of trying to right my terrible wrong. I love you Rachel and I hope that if nothing else, we can still be friends. My world is a hell of a lot better with you in it. (Thank God my mom is so great with words.) I tried to tell her what I wanted to say to you and she helped me translate it all into this._

_Finn_

I sat there for a moment holding on to the note. Even if it is Finn's moms wording, I know that it came from his heart. I decide that it is best to just move past this whole ordeal. It is plain to see that he got a pretty good beating by someone that Santana had sent up to do it. Who am I to keep punishing? I fold the piece of paper up and stick it in my notebook before turning around.

"This doesn't mean that everything is okay. But I will not turn away a friend." I smile and just as I turn around, I catch the smile on his face as well.

**Author Notes:**

**I am sorry to all of you that were looking for an epic Finn beat down, but after reading a review by one of my readers, I felt it necessary to leave that part out and get past the whole Finn, Rachel domestic issue all together. I don't write to offend, I actually write in order to entertain. **

**I never meant to anger anyone. I just enjoy writing, and I write characters the way I see fit in a particular story. I hope that you all understand. **

**Thanks for the follows and I hope that you all continue to read…There is exciting things up ahead.**

**Please REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

Things have been going pretty well lately. Mine and Santana's relationship has only gotten stronger in the passing months. The whole shock at school have worn off and we are no longer the subject of the dramatic gasps when we walk in to the school hand in hand anymore. Of course, there are still the occasional snickers and off handed comments but I just push them down and hold my head higher every time. I am on cloud 9 right now and I am doing my best not to let my insecurities ruin anything.

Santana asked me to be her girlfriend after the whole Finn drama subsided. She wanted to give me some time to clear my head and find out what I wanted. When the smoke cleared, all I could think about was her. She made it official in the auditorium in front of the Glee club. She brought me up on stage and asked me to sit on a bar stool while she sang "She Keeps Me Warm", and gave me her Letterman's jacket. I cried throughout her whole performance. It was so beautiful and I just couldn't hold in all of the emotion that I was feeling for her any longer. After that she pulled me in for a kiss in front of everyone. I was nervous about such a public "outing" but everything just felt right, especially when Finn came up and congratulated us both and wished me the best.

Nationals are coming up soon. We have been writing original songs. I think that we are going to win this year. We will all be flying to New York for the competition in just a couple of weeks. I can't wait. It is my dream to be on Broadway and live in one of those upscale posh lofts right on the strip. Santana says that she dreams of being a high powered lawyer in New York one day. If anyone can argue a case and win every single time, it would certainly be her.

Santana and I have only been together for a few months and somehow talking about the future together just seems second nature. It's strange really. It feels like we have been together forever although that is obviously not true. Santana and I have not even had our first time yet, and here we are talking about how we want our lives to play out…together.

Back to the first time thing. It has actually been Santana that has been holding out. I have told her on more than one occasion that I wanted to take our relationship further, but she just seems to close off and we end up just kissing and holding each other until we fall asleep. I'm not really complaining, because I really love the way it feels when she holds me all night…I just can't shake this feeling that there is something that we need to talk about. It is really starting to worry me that maybe she doesn't ever want me in an intimate way. I know that may sound crazy but I can't help the way that I feel.

I am taking her out to Breadstix, and to a movie tonight. I know that if I give her food, I can get her to talk. The best way to Santana's heart and getting her to divulge any information at all is through her stomach. She has no idea that I have this wonderful night planned for her. She just thinks that I want her to stay over tonight because my dads are out of town…of course that is part of it but I want to really try to sweep her off of her feet for once. She is so wonderful to me. She treats me like a princess, I just want to return the favor. She means so much to me, and I just want her to know that, and I am hoping that she will let me show her in every way that I can.

I have been daydreaming about tonight throughout my whole day, but especially my last class of the day. I am hoping that we do not have test on Monday, because I am pretty sure that I would fail. When the bell rings it startles me. Quinn is sitting next to me and she is laughing her head off. I just look at her and smile. I never thought I would see the day that Quinn and I would call each other friends. But it happened. We have actually gotten pretty close. Quinn grabs my hand and she swings it as she pulls me down to my locker.

"So did you make all of the reservations and get your movie tickets ahead of time?" Quinn is smiling.

I had to tell someone of my plans and honestly Quinn has become one of my very best friends, so I saw it fitting to let her in on my secret.

"Yes Quinnie, I took care of everything last night." She is grinning from ear to ear.

"Make sure you call me afterwards…or in the morning. I do not want to know what your "just fucked" voice sounds like." She laughs out as I smack her on the arm.

"What's so funny Q?" I feel the warmth of familiar arms wrap around my waist from behind. I quickly settle into the embrace and hum at the feeling.

Before Quinn can give her an answer she turns her attention to me and holds me tightly against her.

"Hey babe." She says with a little peck to my neck.

I turn around in her arms and give her a kiss on the lips.

"Hi Santana."

"Mmmm, I think that is my favorite part of the day." I feel a blush creep up when she kisses me back.

She leaves me a little breathless, but as soon as I steady again I look at her with a soft grin.

"So I was thinking you could come over a little earlier than we planned tonight?" I feel myself starting to get nervous.

"Yeah, and why is that Rachel?" She looks at me suspiciously.

"There is just something that I want you to help me with." I can tell I am not being very convincing.

"And that can't wait until I get there because?" She is giving me that look, the one that she gives me when she is close to making me tell her my secret.

"Santana…just please?" I gasp out in defeat, knowing that if she keeps pressing me that I will give in.

"Okay babe, I will just drop you off at home and then run to my house to grab my things." She holds me tighter to her.

"Actually I was going to catch a ride with Quinn, I need to give her my verses of our original song that we have been working on." That is of course not true, Quinn and I have been done with that song for a week now, but what Santana doesn't know will not hurt her.

Santana gives me a good look and then eyes Quinn before giving me another kiss.

"Okay, I will see you in a few, drive safe Q. You have precious cargo." Q snickers then flips her off before we all walk out and head home.

Upon getting to my house Quinn helped me get my room ready for tonight. I want to go all out for Santana. I know that it is not neither of our "first times" but I want this time to be special, because it will be our first together…hopefully.

Quinn spreads the white and red rose petals on my newly washed bed sheets as I lay the candles sporadically around my bedroom. I put my candle lighter near my nightstand so that when it comes time, I can just light them. After about 20 minutes everything look perfect, just the way I had imagined. Quinn wished me good luck and then she headed out for the night with the promise that I would let her know all of the details in the morning. Although, there is no way I will be telling her everything. She must be crazy.

It was another half an hour before I heard Santana come in my front door. I raced downstairs so that I could keep her from seeing the work that Quinn and I did. She looked at me confused when I met her downstairs in my nice purple halter dress and my black strapped heels.

"Going somewhere?" She questioned.

"I was thinking that I could, I don't know…maybe take you out tonight?" She raised her brow and gave me the once over before agreeing to my request.

"Good thing I didn't come over in my nighty then." We both start smiling. I have to admit there was a little bit of heat that stirred up inside of me when she talked about her nighty…because we both know that only consists of her sports bra and her boy shorts.

"So what's on the menu my love?" She steps closer and wraps her arms around me.

"I was thinking Breadstix and maybe a movie afterwards." She gives me a peck on the cheek and then throws me her signature smirk.

"Hmmm, delicious food and theatre, you must be wanting to get into my pants." With that she laughed out loud and gave me another peck on the cheek. She then proceeded to walk out of my door towards her car, leaving me in a bit of a shocked state.

I was blushing like crazy and walking on unsteady legs as I grabbed my things and locked up my door. I looked towards her and she was sitting in the passenger side of her car, waiting on me to get in and drive us to our destination.

I looked at her nervously but that quickly changed to a simple smile when I got into the driver's side and she moved to hold my hand.

I am just hoping that I can get the nerves to dissipate later…when it really counts.

**Author Notes.**

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. **

**I am trying to update more often.**

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Warning…Next Chapter will be explicit. **

**Please REVIEW**


End file.
